


I Miss You on the Court

by anime_is_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Time Skip, Sadness, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_is_life/pseuds/anime_is_life
Summary: Watching Bokuto play for MSBY can be a little emotional for Akaashi at times. (This was a short random quickly written fic, just a warning.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 22





	I Miss You on the Court

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this fic to be happier than it is, but the side of me that craved angst got the better of me. It isn't too sad but don't worry, there is happy fluff. I'm gonna say it again, this was a fic that I kinda accidentally wrote over text, so it isn't that long.

MSBY is playing another game and Akaashi is standing on the sidelines, notepad on hand as he takes notes for his upcoming article on the game. He watches as Bokuto is set a ball and the whole stadium holds their breath. Akaashi knows that Bokuto is going to make the spike. And sure enough the crowd goes wild as Bokuto murders another spike. Akaashi calmly smiles on the sidelines wishing it was still him that set the ball for him, and he starts remembering all the games they won together, side by side. But that that isn't possible anymore and they will never be able to go back to those days. And he starts crying, silently. Tears slipping down his face and he tries to hide his face, wet spots slowly spreading across his notepad. And Bokuto in court, out of habit goes to tell Akaashi how great of a set that was, but Akaashi isn't there. Everyone is jumping on him and congratulating him, but he just wants Akaashi. He wants Akaashi to be the one to set the ball for him, that was how it was supposed to always be. They were supposed to be "the protagonists of the world" together. Bokuto goes to wipe sweat from his face to realize he is crying. Balling his hands into fists he frantically searches the crowd, knowing Akaashi would never ever miss one of his games. He spots Akaashi, hidden in a group of reporters, face buried in his hands. Akaashi looks up and makes eye contact with Bokuto, tears streaming down their faces. Akaashi drops his notepad and stretches out his arms, Bokuto barrels his way through his cheering teammates and practically tackles Akaashi in a hug. They stand there, Akaashi practically hidden in Bokuto's hulking form. Whispered "I love you"'s are exchanged nonstop, and for a moment they are the protagonists of the world again. Just them, standing there. No one else matters in that moment. But it ends too soon, the dead silence in the gym breaks and reporters begin to swarm them with questions. Akaashi sighs and looks up at Bokuto, resting his hands so that they cup Bokuto's face. Hoarsely he says, "Good job out there, Koutaro." Bokuto wipes his tear streaked face and grins, "Thanks Agaashi." Ignoring the swarm of fellow reporters, Akaashi lets himself smile, just a little, before pushing Bokuto out onto the court. Bokuto grins wider and frantically waves to Akaashi as he makes his way back onto the court.

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see Kurroo smiling wickedly in the stands, like "I TOLD you they were together." And Hinata watching the whole thing while sniffling. FRIENDLY critique is welcome, I'm not used to posting my work, so no hate please.


End file.
